Total Drama Back to Wawanakwa
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Our Campers are back... There will be breakups, kissing, gross outs and COMEDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was bored, since I didn't go to school. I know I usually do my song shuffle, but I'm doing' this. Don't worry; I will continue my other stories… this I may not be sure about x if you review I'll continue ;). Here is what you do: Pick elimination; pick couples; Pick challenges (Duncan and Gwen are decided). And sit back and enjoy xxx**

Chris Mclean: *He was standing at the dock of shame*. Hello watchers around the world. Thanks to your ratings, we were able to wheel all of our campers back. And of course, yours truly still has a career. We brought you all the campers back, other then Ezekiel and Blainley; who will be hosting the aftermath show. God bless the eliminated campers! Speaking of campers, here are all your favorites! This is Total Drama Back to Wawanakwa

Chris McLean: Owen, my man! *A large sixteen year old teen, came out of the boat*.

Owen: Chris! So nice to see you!

Chris: You too buddy now go stand over there, and wait for your friends* He did as told and stood there smiling*.

Chris: Duncan! *A teen with a Mohawk, got off the boat. He ignored Chris completely and stood beside Owen, smirking.*

Duncan: (to Owen) Hey big guy.

Chris: Izzy! *A fiery redhead, jumped off the boat, cartwheeling to where Owen was*.

Izzy: Hi Duncan, Hi Owen, Hi Duncan, Hi Owen…

Chris: Beth *A girl with, glasses, stepped out*.

Beth: Hi Chris, Good to be here!

Chris: (stiffly) Great to have you.

Chris: Nex-

Duncan: Speed it up! C'mon!

Chris: To whom? Your girlfriend? *Duncan grimaced and looked away.*

Chris: Let's put Duncan, into more misery! Because next up, is Courtney! *A brunet stepped out of a boat*.* Duncan gulped, as she approached, and hid behind Owen*.

Chris: Trent! *A teen with jet black hair, and guitar stepped out*. *He walked away, fist touching Chris*. *He glared at Duncan, as he went to stand beside Owen*.

Chris: Sierra! *A shrieking girl stepped out. "Sorry sierra, Cody isn't here yet!" She went to stand beside Courtney*.

Chris: Cody! * A geeky looking teen stepped off the boat, and went straight to Duncan*.

Cody: This time, I'm only here for Gwen! I've been working out, _and_ I tried shoplifting. at this the punk teen, burst out laughing! This time Gwen will like me! Duncan laughed harder. Cody frowned.

Duncan: Gwen? Like you! *Duncan laughed* As if!

?: Duncan?

Someone said behind them. They all turned around.

Duncan: (lightning up like a Christmas tree) Gwen!

Gwen slowly walked over to Duncan. She was wrapped in a black blanket. Her nose was red, her hair messy and her eyes had black circles.

Duncan: Gwen! What's wrong?

Gwen: *Sneeze!* I'm sick!

This didn't stop Duncan though. He leaned in for a kiss, ignoring Gwen's attempts to stop him

Gwen: No, no not now! *sneeze all over Duncan!"

All the campers including Courtney laugh.

Now, during Duncan and Gwen's encounter, Chris had introduced; Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Al, Katie and Sadie.

Chris: Please welcome the last of our contestants: Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Noah and Eva!

Gwen: (whispering to Duncan) When they said everyone, they really meant everyone!

Duncan nodded

Eva: What did you say, Goth Girl!

Gwen: N-nothing

**At Bonfire **

Chris: Ok Campers, first things first. Gwen will not be competing today, due to her being sick. But if her team loses, you can't vote her out, unfairly. Now teams.

_**Screaming Blossoms:**_

**Duncan**

**Gwen**

**Alejandro **

**Leshawna**

*****Phone rings* Hello… Uh-Hu Uh-huh … OK

**Owen**

**Trent**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Bridgette**

**Tyler **

_**Killer Mosses**_

**Beth **

**Lindsay**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Justin**

**Izzy**

**Noah**

**Eva**

**Sierra**

**Apparently Ezekiel **

**DJ**

**Hope wasn't to boring, next chapter will be interesting…. I promise R&R**

**Here are the pairings I thought of:**

**Gwen x Duncan**

**Cody x Sierra**

**Geoff x Bridgette**

**Leshawna x DJ**

**Lindsay x Tyler**

**Courtney x Justin**

**(If you don't like tell me… if you don't I'm going with these)**

**And Challenges:**

**Gross eating;**

**Trust excercise**

**Truth or Dare**

**Or whatever you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was bored, since I didn't go to school. I know I usually do my song shuffle, but I'm doing' this. Don't worry; I will continue my other stories… this I may not be sure about x if you review I'll continue ;). Here is what you do: Pick elimination; pick couples; Pick challenges (Duncan and Gwen are decided). And sit back and enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK campers, you know the speech... your challenge begins in an hour. You may go!<p>

The campers went thier separate ways; Gwen was making thier way into the girls cabin. When someone pushed her into the bushes.

Gwen: Whatdya want Duncan *Sneeze*?

Duncan: Just my kiss!

Gwen: Wasn't the welcome sneeze enough?

Duncan: It was good... but not as good as the kiss!

He got a flitious look in his eyes.

Gwen: I can't... I'm sick Duncan.

Duncan: C'mon!

Gwen: Alright.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned to kiss him. And *SNEEZE* again. All over him.

Gwen: Sorry, I told you.

She grabbed he blanket and got out of the bushes.

**Intercom: _OK Campers, please come to the sportscenter, you too Gwen._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sports Center<strong>

Chris: OK campers... todays challendge will be be sports. We will play many games. Games are gonna be; Dodgeball, surfing, swimming, soccor, rugby, etc. Since Gwen cant play, she will be with us.

Gwen: Can't I just *sneeze* stick with my bed?

Chris: (Grimly) No!

Izzy: Oh-Oh Izzy loves sports.

Chris: right! Todays challendges will be the battle of the sexes! Meaning Boys against girls

Heather: We all know what it means

Chris: Shush! We will be pairing yo- *Phone rings* Uh-huh right! (To Gwen) Gwen the ptoducers think, you'll be able to take part in some sports. Anyway, as I was saying; You will be paired with some boy, to compete. OK! Wait you all have not made any confessionals yet! After I announce who does what, go make some juicy ones!

**Alehandro and Heather: Running!**

Alehandro: What against her?

Heather: What, are you scared cause I won last time?

Alejandro: No! My dear Heather, It was merely your luck last time.

Heather huffs.

**Leshawna and Owen: Eating Compete!**

Owen: Yay Owen love to eat! *Jumps up and Down*

**Bridgette and Trent: Surfing**

*girls cheer*

Gwen: (Normally) Haa! No way you can win! Hey! My voice is better!

Chris: which means... you can take part in challenges.

Gwen: (Lamly) Right.

Chris: Considering how funny it was last time...

**Courtney and Duncan: Wrestling/ Boxing!**

Duncan: What? With her? She may be hot bu-

Duncan stops, realising what he said. Everyone including Gwen stare at him. He clears his throat.

Duncan: I can't hit a girl... even if it is a Courtney!

Gwen folds her arms. Duncan slaps his face.

Trent: (whispering to Gwen) Its OK Gwen, If he breaks your heart, I'm here for you!

Duncan hears this and scowls at Trent!

**Confessionals~**

**Duncan: Urghhh... was she too mad? And did Trent take an advantage of my... er... Mistake! **

**Leshawna: Oh no he DIDN' He will NOT break Gwen's heart... not this time!**

**Trent: YES! Gwen was mad. Maybe she'll dump him, and comebackk to where sshe belongs!**

**Courtney: Haa! This means he has feelings for me!**

**Confessionals~**

* * *

><p><strong>This Is all I had time for... here are the rest of partners:<strong>

**DJ + Sierra- Fishing**

**Eiziekiel + Eva - weightlifting**

**Izzy + Noah - Soccer**

**Justin + Sadie- Rugby**

**Katie + Harold- Lasertag**

**Geoff + Gwen- Swimming race**

**Lindsay + Cody- Tag**

**Beth and Tylor- Cooking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thnks for the ideas and reviews... hope you like xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I will take Geoff and Gwen in... but not DxC... I thinkits hilarious how they fite LOL... in the first few chapters though it will be DxG**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK campers... we are a bit late... When you are done you will come back here! So noones going to watch anyone. Alejandro and heather... your track is set. You have to run around the whole island. GO!<p>

*He blows a whistle! And Heather and Al set off. Al in the lead.*

Chris: Owen and Leshawna! Your food is on the Mess Hall, with Chef! So GO!

*They march of scared, with Chef*

Chris: Bridgette and Trent! Your surf boards are ready!

*They made thier was to the sea*

Chris: Courtney, Duncan! Hehe, your boxing track is there!

Courtney: Pepare for a world of pain!

Duncan: Bring it!

Chris: DJ, Sierra! Your fishing rods are waiting by the river!

DJ: I'm not sure about this Chris.

Chris: Too BAD!

**Confessionals~**

**DJ: I dont want to hurt any fishes.**

**Sierra: YAYYYYYYYYYY I love fishing eeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Confessionals~**

Chris: Eva and Eiziekiel! hehe. Your weights are over there. *Points at a bunch of weights, in the side.* BEGIN! Izzy, Noah! The pitch is set up over there! GO!

Justin, Sadie. Here *hands them a rugby ball* Go, over there!

Katie, Harold, Laser tag over there! *Points at the left* GO!

Geoff + Gwen, Swimming around the island.

Gwen: What about baiting suits?

Chris: NO TIME! BEGIN!

*Gwen mutters and makes her way followed by Geoff*

Chris: Lindsay, Cody, tag all around the ISLAND! Cody your it! BEGIN!

Lindsay: YAYYYYY

Chris: Beth, tyler... in chefs kitchen xD GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro and Heather... (Heather in the lead now... and they are 18 way down the Island)**

Heather: Why don't *Pant* just quit *Pant* now.

Alehandro: (Clearly without panting) Seniorita, you are getting tired, as I am still alright, by ogging. You will stop soon.

Heather: In *Pant* your dreams.

**Bridgette and Trent... **

Trent: I haven't ever done this, is it hard.

Bridgette: Not really, you'll be fine.

*They hit the waves, and first wave, trent falls!*

**_Girls: 1_**

**Courtney and Duncan... (Duncan covered in scratches).**

Duncan: You know, you can take it easy!

Courtney: I can but I wont... and its only your fault.

Duncan: Oh, please, I'm sorry. I love Gwen.

Courtney: Oh Yea right!

Duncan: You were getting on my nerves

Courtney: Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**DJ and Sierra. (Sierra has 5 giant fishes, while DJ has one tiny one)**

DJ: How are you so good at it?

Sierra: My grandad used to take me fishing all the time.

DJ: Aww thats nice.

Sierra: Yeah, before he got eaten my a shark that I caught. Hehe.

DJ: That not so nice. *Gets dragged away by a fish*

Intercom: Sierra wins.

Sierra: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**_Girls 2_**

**Leshawna and Owen:**

Owen:BURP!

Leshwana: *Faints, while puking*

Chef: Son you win!

**_Boys: 1_**

**Eva and Eiziekiel... (Eva has done 200, and eiziekiel none)**

Eiziekiel: Lifts up 1 and fallls.

**_Girls 3_**

**Justin and Sadie**

Sadie: *Drooling over justin*

Justin: *Shoots and scores*

**_Boys: 2_**

Harold: Shoots Katie

**_Boys: 3_**

**Geoff and Gwen..**

Gwen: *Half way through* You OK Geoff?

Geoff: *right behind her* Yea, grand.

**Lindsay and Cody..**

Lindsay is running screaming.

**Beth and Tyler**

Beth frosting a perfect cake, while Tyler frosting Who-Knows-What

**Al and Heather**

Heather still in the lead and finishline in view.

Heather: Looks like i'm winning.

Al: *Pant pANT*

**Courtney and Duncan...**

Duncan lays tere unconcious.

**Geoff snd Gwen...**

Gwen finishes Geoff on er tail.

* * *

><p>Later, wen everyone as made it, to the sports hall; Gwen and Geoff soaking wet. Trent soaking aswell. Bridgette standing winner. etc etc.<p>

Chris: wow boys, thought in sports you will win, guess not. OK so today no girl can leave, and you all will vote, you have an hour to decide,

* * *

><p><strong>OK dont forget to vote and more ideas altough I've got things on my mind... I'm sorry but Geoff and Gwen wont e couple, Heather and al will. Geoff and Gwen will have a few momments to be fair... I'm sorry, plz don't stop reading. I just don't want to add DxC ecause I think Courtney figts funny and Dirty... SORRY! really! :| :( <strong>

**Love me! And I was thinking of having a celerity guest starr, maye cee lo greene , Justin bieber etc you decide cuz I cant! soz about GxG again really... **

**Love Angel~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ino I haven't rote a while. but I was studying my ass of. I had a history test on the Celts, Geography on Amazons, and Science on digestive systems. Maths tests, english creative riting test, boy am I tired. R&R**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK Campers. Time to vote. Its going to be DRAMATIC! Noone can vote out the girls<p>

_**Confessionals~**_

**Gwen: From what he did to my friends last season, he had it coming. Bye-bye Spanish senior.**

**Duncan: I wish I could vote out Courtney. Soon me and Gwen are gonna fall apart. Since I cant I'm not having anymore thorns in my way. So Trent**

**Courtney: Duncan, ofcoarse**

**Geoff: I don't know, so I'm voting for Noah. Well, cause he is annoying.**

**Bridgette: I don't know. Noah?**

**Harold: Duncan.**

**Leshawna: Haa Bye-bye Book Worm.**

**Heather: Bye-bye bookweasel!**

**Alehandro: Noah is the least useful rightnow, so...**

**DJ: Sorry buddy!**

**Tylor: I dont know... Noah?**

**(long story short most vote for noah!)**

_**Confessionals~**_

* * *

><p>Chris: You know what to do. Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra, Heather, Izzy, Eva, Beth, Leshawna, All the girls, come claim ur marshmallows.<p>

Now, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ, (all the boys except Noah and Cody) and the last marshmallow goes to *Owen farts* Cody!

Noah throws a big tantrum.

Chris: Now listen! Due to popular adience demand... we will bring the songs back! *Deniel* But this season you will sing pop, rock songs... meaning no making ups. So todays song... *he looks aroung seeing Courtney and Gwen fight over Duncan* Goes to Courtney!

Chris: Over here backups.

*The music puts on Never Again by Kelly Clarson*

*She walks over to Duncan and Gwen standing there*

**[A/N/ Words change to suit DxG relation ship!]**

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green**  
><strong>I hope when your <span>with her<span>, you think of me**  
><strong>I would <span>always<span>**** wish bad things, and I don't wish you well**  
><strong>Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words<strong>

**I never read your letter**  
><strong>'Cos I knew what you'd say<strong>  
><strong>Give me that Sunday school answer<strong>  
><strong>Try and make it all OK<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<strong>  
><strong>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere<strong>  
><strong>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<strong>  
><strong>I was the last to know<strong>  
><strong>You knew exactly what you would do<strong>  
><strong>And don't say, you simply lost your way<strong>  
><strong>She may believe you but I never will<strong>  
><strong>Never again<strong>

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you**  
><strong>A trophy <span>Girl <span>****oh how cute**  
><strong>Ignorance is bliss<strong>  
><strong>But when your day comes, and he's through with you<strong>  
><strong>And he'll be through with you<strong>  
><strong>You'll die together but alone<strong>

**You wrote me in a letter**  
><strong>You couldn't say it right to my face<strong>  
><strong>Give me that Sunday school answer<strong>  
><strong>Repent yourself away<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<strong>  
><strong>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere<strong>  
><strong>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<strong>  
><strong>I was the last to know<strong>  
><strong>You knew exactly what you would do<strong>  
><strong>And don't say, you simply lost your way<strong>  
><strong>They may believe you but I never will<strong>  
><strong>Never again<strong>

**_[Bridge]_**  
><strong>Never again will I hear you<strong>  
><strong>Never again will I miss you<strong>  
><strong>Never again will I fall to you<strong>  
><strong>Never<strong>

**Never again will I kiss you**  
><strong>Never again will I want to<strong>  
><strong>Never again will I love you<strong>  
><strong>Never<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>Does it hurt to know I'll never be there<strong>  
><strong>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere<strong>  
><strong>It was you, who chose to end it like you did<strong>  
><strong>I was the last to know<strong>  
><strong>You knew exactly what you would do<strong>  
><strong>And don't say, you simply lost your way<strong>  
><strong>They may believe you but I never will<strong>  
><strong>I never will<strong>  
><strong>I never will<strong>

**Never again**

* * *

><p>DRAMAAAA Ino it was short but didn' know what to rite :) new day tomarrow keep reading xxx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry didn't right for a while, and the CELEBRITY GUEST will be: (By populour adueince demand (You)) Celion Dion. Is that how u spell it?**

* * *

><p><em>AM<em>

Chris: Hello capers, welcome to day 2. This is going to be fun... hehe... maybe for all of us. Todays challendge is Hollywood Arts. And here to judge it is: Celion Dion. *A dirty-blonde woman in her 30s stepped out, making Duncan jump behinde Gwen*

Gwen: (Muttering loud enough for people to hear) Chicken. *Duncan glares at her*

Chris: Speaking of singing and dancing, todays victim is DuncAN! Singing "According to you" *the music came on, Duncan shrugged and sang*

_**According to you  
><strong>__**I'm stupid,  
>I'm useless,<br>I can't do anything right.**_

_**According to you  
><strong>__**I'm difficult,  
>hard to please,<br>forever changing my mind.**_

_**I'm a punk in a tux,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.**_

_**According to you.**_

_**According to you.**_

_**But according to her  
>I'm handsome,<br>Incredible,  
>She can't get me out of her head.<strong>_

_**According to her  
>I'm funny,<br>Irresistible,  
>everything she ever wanted<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so babe tell me what I got to lose  
>She's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.**_

_**According to you,  
>I'm boring,<br>I'm moody,  
>you can't take me any place.<strong>_

_**According to you  
>I suck at telling jokes<br>cause I always give it away.  
>I'm the guy with the worst attention span;<br>you're the girl who puts up with  
>according to you.<strong>_

_**According to you.**_

_**But according to her  
>I'm handsome,<br>incredible,  
>She can't get me out of her head<strong>_

_**According to her  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything she ever wanted.<strong>_

_**Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so babe tell me what I got to  
>She's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.**_

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
>like I'm not hated. oh-no<br>can't you see me through her eyes?  
>It's too bad you were making me decide.<strong>_

_**According to me  
>you're stupid,<br>you're useless,  
>you can't do anything right.<strong>_

_**But according to her  
>I'm handsome,<br>incredible,  
>She can't get me out of her head.<strong>_

_**According to her  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything she ever wanted<br>Everthing is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>So babe tell me what I got to lose  
>She's into me for everything I'm not,<br>According to you.**_

_**According to you.**_

_**According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<strong>_

Chris: Thank you Duncan. That should give us a booster on the ratings! *Courtney glared at Duncan as he went to sit beside Gwen*

**Confessionals~**

**Gwen: OK this is going to sound extremly girly, but I was really, really touched when he sang that!**

**Leshawna: HA! Danger Boy sure showed her!**

**Courtney: If he thinks I care... HE IS WRONG! I'm so calling my lawyer! Wait oh yea I got my PDA taken away last season! Urgh SHIT!**

**Trent: Woah harsh!**

**Sadie: OMG that was so romantic, like Twilight.**

**Katie: *Says the same thing***

**Confessionals~**

Chris: Nice, did you make some juicy confessionals! Now! Celione I want to introuduce someone. Hehe. Heres Duncan. He's your biggest fan. *Duncan steps out gulping. Gwen snickers and recieves a light, playful punch*

Celione: Oh I'm so grateful. Thank you. Would you like a signed standee? *She reaches her hand for him to shake, but Duncan skipss off to hide behinde Gwen*

Chris: (To Celione Dion) He's very shy! Hehe. *Celione nods awkwardly* (To everyone) OK I decided that no teams, always boys against girls. Now the challendges. You are going to against someone for each challendge. Who plays an instrument.

*Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtneys, Leshawna and Harolds hand went up*

Chris: Duncan, Gwen, we all know that you too play drums. And we know that one of you thought the other. So you 2 will be against each other. Courtney and Trent on strings against each other. Leshawna?

Leshawna: Piano.

Chris: Against Harold! Begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Who will win? Who will lose? Will Duncan ever shake Celione dions Hand? And will I ever stop lovin' DxG. (nOOOOO) Find out next time. ON TOTAL DRAMA bACK TO WAWANAKWA!<strong>

**TDBW :) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**After one hour of Chris explaing the rules and blabing about him self, BORING! Mind if I fast forward? **

**[A/N: Hi! this one is mostly for DxC fans, or C fans xx]**

Chris: OK I have good news for you! I decided to give you a comeback. Mostly to boost more ratings! Go! *The music for Dont Forget came on* 

**Did you forget**  
><strong>That I was even alive<strong>  
><strong>Did you forget<strong>  
><strong>Everything we ever had<strong>  
><strong>Did you forget<strong>  
><strong>Did you forget<strong>  
><strong>About me<strong>

**Did you regret**  
><strong>Ever standing by my side<strong>  
><strong>Did you forget<strong>  
><strong>What we were feeling inside<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm left to forget<strong>  
><strong>About us<strong>

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>We were once so strong<strong>  
><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>  
><strong>You can't forget it<strong>

**So now I guess**  
><strong>This is where we have to stand<strong>  
><strong>Did you regret<strong>  
><strong>Ever holding my hand<strong>  
><strong>Never again<strong>  
><strong>Please don't forget<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget<strong>

**We had it all**  
><strong>We were just about to fall<strong>  
><strong>Even more in love<strong>  
><strong>Than we were before<strong>  
><strong>I won't forget<strong>  
><strong>I won't forget<strong>  
><strong>About us<strong>

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>We were once so strong<strong>  
><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>  
><strong>You can't forget it<strong>

**Somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>We were once so strong<strong>  
><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>  
><strong>You can't forget it<strong>  
><strong>At all<strong>

**And at last**  
><strong>All the pictures have been burned<strong>  
><strong>And all the past<strong>  
><strong>Is just a lesson that we've learned<strong>  
><strong>I won't forget<strong>  
><strong>Please don't forget us<strong>

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>  
><strong>But you won't sing along<strong>  
><strong>You've forgotten<strong>  
><strong>About us<strong>

Chris: Nice!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi just to let you know, I am still a giant DxG fan, spite of Never Again, I'm working on a DxG story now xxx :) Hope you read that but for now R&R this xD**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK lets go people, no confessionals for now, we are way behinde because of Courtneys "Comeback". Now Gwen, Duncan, Your drums.<p>

Gwen: Get ready to lose *Staring, leaning into Duncan* **[A/N: Like Trent and Leshawna did in Ep 4 of TDA]**

Duncan: Haa bring it!

*They sat on one each*

Chris: Celione Dion will judge

*Gwen went first, she did a loud but awsome Drum solo, copletly tuned and right... not perfect, but who wants perfect anymor?*

*Next was Duncan. Loud as a rollercoaster, not perfect ofcoarse either*

Chris: Now Courtney versus Trent.

Gwen: Go on Trent! *Duncan raises an eyebrow. Trent smiles*

Duncan: *Clears his throat*

Gwen: Only cheering for him because, he isn't scared of Celione Dion, hehe

Duncan: You come here!

Gwen: *Races off laughing, while Duncan chases her*

**Confessionals~**

**Trent: hmm, Wow its so hard, to get one of them mad at the other. :(**

**Duncan: I see what your doing Trent _'Buddy'. _You have more work to do then you think, I don't let go of things easily.**

**Confessionals~**

*Courtney starts with a boring violin solo*

*Luckily Trent picks things up by a guital solo*

Chris: Wonderful... Trent!

Courtney: HA! Chris you wouldn't know classical music if it hit you in the face!

Chris: BORING! Leshawna vs. Harold

Leshawna: Get ready for a world of pain! *By now Gwen and Duncan are back cherring for thier genders*

Harold: (More confident that he feels) Bring it!

*Leshawna plays badly as badly as she dances!*

*Harold plays it even worse, since someone untuned his keyboard*

Chris: oooo! Celione?

Celione Dion: The Boys win!

Boys: Ya!/Whooo!/etc

Girls: Awww/ urgghhhhh!

Chris: OK next up is Acting.

Heather and Al, hehe, you will be working on Romeo and Juiliet. Your teams depend on you. Heres a little twist though, Al will be playing Juileiet while Heather plays Romeo.

Heather: What.

Chris: Your only other option is to forfiet ant heas straight to the elimination, where the girls might just vote you out. HA!

* * *

><p><strong>Will Heather do it? How will Al look in a blonde wig? Who will win? Who wil lose? Will you Rewiew? I hope So! R&amp;R :) Oh and you get to decide will Heather and Al do it! now R&amp;R ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I just realised that I never did put in the confessionals after Courtney's "Comeback". So... soz? Anyway, I was reading one of the reviewers stories, I forget which one, and I burst out laughing at a joke :D everyone was looking at me as if I was a freak, on the computer. :))))... Now the people who said that duncan isn't scared of Celione Dion, I thought (and many reviewers) that noone is afraid of card, he is probabaly afraid of the person since he is afraid of cut out. Just saying :) 21Hugs, as you said, DxG are too alike, thats the reason I like 'em. Couples are supposed to be alike, its cute when they are. Soul matesare always alike :DDD**

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Heather, were horrified, not only would that be playing in the world's most romantic play, but they wouldn't exacly be playing the right roles.<p>

Alejandro: I will not do it!

Heather: I'm OK with it.

Chris: Al, if you don't do it, the girls will get an automatic point.

Alejandro: Well... *See's Heather smiling* I can't, it would be gay :(

Chris: Well... its a tie then, which means anyone can leave today! Meet me in one hour!

**During the hour: Girls cabin.**

Heather: OK girls, the boys are out numbered, and I think we should keep it that way! *The girls, even Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen nodded* I think we should vote Duncan out. He is a strong player.

Gwen: NO WAY! Forget it!

Leshawna: I may not trust him, but I ain't voting for him, if my girl isn't!

Gwen: And if we're picking, strong players, why not Alejandro?

Heather: *Frozen* We could use him, er... Later!

Gwen: right!

Heather: Why not Justin, his looks can be dangerouse.

Gwen: Hmmm... maybe. I am with you. I'll vote, because you might be right. He made it very far in TDA, because he had Dummy 1 and Dummy 2, *She guestured at Lindsay and Beth* around his little fingre.

Heather: Your right. We can't give him that advantage again!

*All the girls stare at Gwen and Heather*

Gwen and Heather: (in unison) What?

**Meanwhile in the guys cabin:**

Alejandro: Boys, we have been outnumbered. I think we should vote of Courtney. She is a stragagist, and -

Tylor: Just plain annoying?

Duncan: You got that right.

Justin: I won't vote Courtney out, she's beautiful.

Duncan: Pals before gals?

Harold: And I remember, Coutney voting you out in TDA.

Justin: Fine I'll vote.

Alejandro: But we need on girls vote too. How about Beth, or Lindsay, they are easy to persuade.

Duncan: Haa, Lindsay will probably vote for herself again, and Beth would never do it, if Lindsay doesn't. She doesn't hate Courtney.

Alejandro: And who do you suppose will vote?

Duncan: hmm... Gwen.

Harold: Bridgette.

Geoff: Leshawna.

Owen: Izzy

Tylor: Heck, even Heather hate Courtney.

Alejandero: OK, Duncan try to get Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, and Geoff get Bridgette to! Owen, Izzy. Go!

**Later:**

Duncan: But Gwen, you hate Courtney! Why won't you vote for her? *Gives her puppy dog eyes*

Gwen: As much as I would love to, I can't.

Duncan: Why? The sooner she is gone, the safer you are.

Gwen: *Glares at him* Why do you want her gone so bad?

Duncan: *Leans up to her, flirtasly* To make sure, you stay.

Gwen: Drop the act, Duncan.

Duncan: (muttering) Your good. Stupid.

Gwen: Heard that!

**Meanwhile.**

Geoff: So, will you do it, Bridgiee Bear.

Bridgette: I don't know, I'll think about it.

Geoff: C'mon Bridge. Do you want your BFF to stay?

Bridgette: Weellll.

**Somewhere else.**

Harold: But Leshawna. Its not that hard to chose. Gosh.

Leshawna: I don't know, Sugar Baby.

Harold: C'mon!

**With Izzy and Owen.**

Izzy: Izzy no betray!

Owen: But Izzy...

* * *

><p><strong>Who will go? You have to decide, Courtney or Justin, and who will betray the girls alliance... you can pick as many as you like! R&amp;R Courtney or Justin :) Vote ;) PEACE<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys… thnx for the reviews! I can't believe the votes ye gave! ;O (Messin)**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK campers, your "Vote booth" awaits<p>

*The campers groan about going into the smelly bathroom*

Owen: Chris, what if you really have to go?

Chris: (angrily) HOLD IT!

**Confessionals~**

**Duncan: Finally! Maybe she will FINALLY leave! All I want to know is why Gwen didn't want to vote her out!**

**Heather: Bye-Bye narcissist!**

**Justin: I am so sorry, My Love.**

**Gwen: Hmmm, voting Courtney out was a good offer, but I'm a loyal person. I guess, spite the fact Courtney, nearly killed me 3 times, I still feel guilty. She really didn't deserve what she got! But it wasn't my fault! **

**Alejandro: Courtney, she is a strong player. As well as annoying.**

**Lindsay: Heather told me to put this in. *smiles stupidly***

**Trent: I don't know why I don't wanna vote Courtney out. But I have to.**

**Bridgette: I don't care how good looking he is!**

**Geoff: Courtney, she is annoying and Gwen is Bridges best friend!**

**Sierra: Eeeeeeeeeeee! It was a good thing the girls didn't vote Cody out!**

**Owen: I'M SORRY I CANT HELP IT! *toot, fart, poop***

**Beth: ahhhhh! *Woozily* Justin *faint***

**Cody: *BAARFF!* **

**Leshawna: I am going to kill that farting machine!**

**Harold: Ahh Owen!**

**Confessionals~**

**[a/N: Look you know who votes for who, if you read the last chapter!]**

Chris: OK, marshmallows for: Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, surprisingly Heather. Alejandro, Harold, Cody, Sierra, also get one. Beth and Lindsay. Geoff and Bridgette… grab one marshmallow each! Owen, Trent, Sadie and Katie! Izzy or E-scope! *He gives everyone a marshmallow except Courtney and Justin* You two sure put on lots of votes! And the last marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen: Hurry up!

Chris: *Stomps his foot* Would you ever not ruin it and wait? *Gwen rolls her eyes!*

…

…

…

…

Heather: Just say who, not like we're going to be sorry or miss either of them!

Chris: shush!

…

…

…

…

Courtney: Ch-

Chris: Next person to interrupt me, goes!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef: Hurry it up!

Chris: CHEF!

…

…

…

…

Chris; Last marshmallow goes to… Surprisingly, Courtney!

Courtney: Yes!

Justin: Fine! Bye guys… *no one waves*

Chris: That's a wrap for today!

*A wave of: Finally, Great etc, is heard!*

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: (Optional) {Not recommended for DxC fans}<strong>

*Gwen is heading for her cabin when gets pulled behind the boys cabin*

Gwen: *About to scream, but a hand over her mouth stopped her*.

?: Don't worry, its only me!

Gwen: Duncan! You scared me!

Duncan: Good! You know, I still didn't get my kiss. And now that you are better… *He leans up, but is stopped*

Gwen: Not until you tell me why you wanted Courtney gone so bad!

Duncan: Sweetheart, I told you!

Gwen: That was a lie, I can tell.

Duncan: How?

Gwen: Every time you lie, your eyes lose the cocky twinkle.

Duncan: Fine. The guys wanted Courtney gone.

Gwen: Ok! I'm sure the girls will love to hear about this.

Duncan: Your evil. You know that.

Gwen: Learning from the masters. *Duncan moves his hand and Gwen runs*

Duncan: HEY! Pasty!

Gwen: Thanks, for the information! Love you! *She gives him a flying kiss*

Duncan: You too! *Looks dreamily at her, as she goes into the girls cabin* (To himself or the camera) I love that girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo <strong>**whatdya think? Hope noone read the restricted bonus! Unless you're a DxG fan! If you're a DxC fan and you read it… I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT! I warned you, not my fault, you don't listen! If you're a DxG fan, you can read it! And tell me bout ih! **

**Love,**

**Angel n Devil~ [BTW, Feeling Devily today!] R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi thnx for the reviews ;D **

* * *

><p><em>8 am<em>

_Girls cabin_

* * *

><p>Heather: So, let me get this straight... the boys are in a aliance too?<p>

Gwen: Yea.

Heather: Hmmm... not as dumb as I thought.

Gwen: We have to make sure we beat the boys, every challendge.

Heather: yea! C'mon girls *High fives Gwen*

?:(out side) hey dude what are you doin'

Lindsay: Hea-

Gwen: Shhhh.

?: (Spanis accent) Shush!

*Gwen walks up to open the door. outside Duncan, Owen and Alejandro are arguing. She motions Heather to come up, by her side*

Gwen: Can I help you(!)

*There eyes go wide as the turn around*

Owen: Uh... no?

Heather: Well then, will you mind telling us, what are you doing outside the girls cabin.

Gwen: Well you know, other then being complete pervs.

*Duncan gives her a flirty look. She looks unamused*

Heather: Decided to be gay-boys have you?

Alejandro: Well, hehe, you see - RUN!

*The boys raced for thier cabins. The girls look at each other and laugh*

Intercom: Stop laughing and come to the art centre!

*The girls glare at the boys cabin and leave*

**Arts Center**

Chris: Todays challende will be a classic game of Truth or Dare. The rules are simple: Picking truth will land you 1 point, you know if the answer is true. And we have a lie detecting michene. 2. Picking dare will land you 3 points. If you refuse to do the dare, you will be sitting out the challendge, UNLESS! Your team gets a bonus point, which can be earned by giving a gross, or devious dare, or doing it! Now we have that out of the way, lets begin! I give the first dare. He spinned the bottle, which landed on Courtney.

Courtney, hehe, T or D?

Courtney: T! *The girls stare at her, as if she is crazy!*

Chris: Cool! Chef?

Chef: Is it true, that you still have feelings for Duncan?

Chris: Remember, one lie and you are going to be sitting out, maybe even eliminatation... you know if the girls lose.

Courtney: *Sighs and shook her head* Yes.

*Everyone other than Duncan gasp*

Chris: You know I just realised... we didn't have a song today! And the lucky loser is... TRENT!

**Just a small town girl**  
><strong>Livin' in a lonely world<strong>  
><strong>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<strong>

**Just a city boy**  
><strong>Born and raised in South Detroit<strong>  
><strong>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<strong>

**A singer in a smokey room**  
><strong>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<strong>  
><strong>For a smile they can share the night<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Strangers waiting**  
><strong>Up and down the boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Their shadows searchin' in the night<strong>

**Streetlight, people**  
><strong>Livin' just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hidin' somewhere in the night<strong>

**Workin' hard to get my fill**  
><strong>Everybody wants a thrill<strong>  
><strong>Payin' anythin' to roll the dice<strong>  
><strong>Just one more time<strong>

**Some will win, some will lose**  
><strong>Some are born to sing the blues<strong>  
><strong>And now the movie never ends<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Strangers waiting**  
><strong>Up and down the boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Their shadows searchin' in the night<strong>

**Streetlight, people**  
><strong>Livin' just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hidin' somewhere in the night<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to that feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>

**Don't stop believin'**  
><strong>Hold on to that feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>

**Don't stop**

**Confessionals~**

**Leshawna: OH NO... Poor girl!**

**Bridgette: OH MY**

**Geoff: Woah! Dude... everyone knows the song was for Gwen. But still woah!**

**Duncan: Grrrr... whats the problem with the guys on the show? Why they gotta like Gwen. Cody wasn't competion but he might be a problem. But nothing I cant deal with!**

**Gwen: :O Er... WOW? Oh who am I kidding! Whats Trent and Cody's problem? Cant they see me happy!**

**Courtney: Hmmm... maybe Gwen will go back to trent!**

**Confessionals~**

Chris: Spin the bottel Courtney! *Spins and it lands on... Cody!*

Cody: Truth!

Courtney: Do you like Sierra?

Cody: (Glances around the room) No.

Everyone: oooooo!

Chris: No time! Spin the bottel!

*Spins lands on Eva*

Cody: Eva... T/D

Eva: D

Cody: Go fight a sasquatch!

*Finishes dare putting the score: **Girls: 4 Boys: 1***

Cody: Eva spin the bottel!

*Spins lands on Duncan*

Eva: (smirking. She knew what would make Duncan quit)

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooooo What is Eva's evil dare? And will Duncan do it? Find out... if you R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi reviews made me happy!**

* * *

><p>Eva: I dare you to, make out with Courtney.<p>

**[A/n: can we pretend Gwen was gone to the bathroom]**

**Confessionals~**

**Leshawna: Damn good dare... but what about my girl! I guess if Danger boy does it, he'll win but lose Gwen. If he doesn't he'll lose the million, but get Gwen.**

**Bridgette: He would't**

**Courtney: WHAT!**

**Duncan: 'Coarse I'm doing it... girls come and go... but a cool mil stays. But its not like I need the mil. If I do it then I wont ever get my kiss. If I dont, and get eliminated then I cant see Gwen, for who knows how long.**

**Confessionals~**

Chris: Bonus point for passion.

Duncan: Fine... *He gets up and makes out with Coutney*

*Unfortuatley, Gwen is coming back from the bathroom and spots this momment. She accidentley lets out a sob and sits down. Curtining her face with her hair.*

Duncan: Gwen- *Gwen motions him to stop*

(Chris has told everyone that whoever tells gwen it was a dare, gets kicked out)

**Boyz: 4 Girlz: 4**

Chris: OK! I'll spin the bottel. And the victim is... Bridgette!

Bridgette: Dare!

Duncan: *looking guiltily at Gwen* I'll Pass.

Chris: OK dude! Chef? You wanna do the hounours?

Chef: Hehe, I dare you to eat a dolphin dog!

Chris: Bring it in!

*The inters bring in a body long, probably 50 meters dolphin dog!*

Bridgette: *Gulps. Walks over and eats*

Chris: OK! While Bridgette's busy... hehe... spin the bottle! Gwen. *Gwen, looks up, showing red, puffy eyes. with trails of maskara.*

Gwen: *Takes a deep breath* Dare!

Chris: I dare you to eat this! *Hands her a bowl, with something brown in it* Its penut butter, with a raw egg, a raw chicken leg and sugar!

*She looks at it for a minute and gulps it down*

**30 minutes later:**

**Boyz: 13 Girlz: 12**

Chris: HEATHR! T or D

Heather: T

Chris: do you have feelings for Al or not!

Heather: No way. *A red siren went of*

Chris: That is a lie! THE BOYS WIN! Elimination, in 2 hours!

* * *

><p>Leshawna: You OK girl?<p>

Gwen: Yea, I guess.

Leshawna: So you wanna vote off the CIT.

Gwen: Maybe. But first I want revenge!

Leshawna: Harold brought in a spider farm.

Gwen: Too old. But I bet we can find some poisoness oak in the woods.

*They high fived and set off*

Leshawna: But who do you want to vote off?

Gwen: Why not Sadie? She's useless.

Leshawna: you got that right!

**Meanwhile in the boys cabin:**

Trent: So, boys... who do you wanna vote off?

Alejandro: Why not Gwen? She's a strong player. And she got **3** boys wrapped around her little finger.

Trent, Cody, Duncan: HEY!

Duncan: You can't vote my girlfriend off!

Cody: You didn't have a problem when you got her voted off.

Duncan: That wasn't my fault Twerp. I didn't think-

Cody: You never do!

Duncan: Come here Twerp!

Trent: Guys! Fine Duncan, we'll give you a chance to explain to Gwen, but who to vote off?

Cody: What about sierra. She's creepy.

Duncan: Fine. *He started heading for the door*

*Duncan enter the woods. He climbs a tree and spots the Teal and Black haired girl*

oOoOoO

Leshawna: This will teach that CIT a lesson.

?: Gwen? *Gwen reconises the voice and ignores it. *The person grabs her by the arm and turns her into his hard as rock arms*

Gwen: What do you want Duncan?

Duncan: Look Gwen, me making out with Courtney was a dare. I only took one for the team. She means nothing to me any more.

Gwen: Really?

Duncan: Trust me. The only face I wanna see is your pasty one. *Gwen smiles and hugs him*

Gwen: (muffled) I can't believe I ever doubted you!

Duncan: Its OK. Everyone makes mistakes.

Leshawna: So does this mean no poisonous oak?

Gwen: We can use it, but not on Courtney! Who gave Duncan that dare?

Duncan: Eva.

Gwen: Oh. Never mind then.

Duncan: So, figure out who to vote off then?

Gwen: Yea. Why?

Duncan: The guys need an extra hand.

Gwen: *Looks at Leshawna, who shrugs*

Leshawna: We're good. *Both laugh and walk off*

* * *

><p><strong>But that wasn't the only relationship. Many others were slowly forming...<strong>

* * *

><p>*Courtney was sitting alone at the dock of shame, until someone joined her*<p>

?: Hey Courtney, you OK?

Courtney: Yea, I'm fine.

Trent: You sure?

Courtney: Yea I just- I just didn't feel the normal spark that I'd feel by kissing Duncan.

Trent: Maybe because you've moved on. Y'know.

Courtney: Maybe

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you want gone? Sadie or Sierra R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, thnx for the reviews. If I leave out some letters i a word its because some keys on my laptop aren't working.**

* * *

><p>Chris: Ah, voting. The old fashioned way of deciding who leaves. The thing you do every day, but won't be doing today! Because it is a reward challenge.<p>

Boys and girls: Yeahhhh!

Chris: Phsyc!

Boys: What!

Chris: Only kidding. Its Both! A voting challendge and a reward challendge. Boys will be getting a reward, while the girls vote one of there own out. So go! Hurry!

Cody: Wait so we won't get to vote.

Chris: Gosh, I could have sworn I JUST made that clear.

**Confessionals~**

**Heather: Hmmm... Katie or Sadie. Its not a very hard choice. Both are useless.**

**Bridgette: I don't know. Gwen and Heather are suddenly getting along. I don't like it!**

**Beth: Katie and Sadie, are nice but they have the power of stealing my best friend.**

**Gwen: She's useless!**

**Izzy: I vote for Cheffy Poo!**

**Lidsay: I vote for Sadin or was it Sadie?**

**Confessionals~**

Chris: OK. Marshmallows for... All the boys! And... Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette. Also getting one will be... Courtey, Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth. Sierra... You get one too.

And the last marshmallow is to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Katie! Sadie your boat awaits.

*Alot of cryig drama etc*

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, hope you liked. Plzz get me more ideas, you ca massage me. I was thiking of a girl themed challendge. We had a boy themed... Please R&amp;R<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, R&R**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK Campers, without further ado... todays challendge is going to be a Marriage Challendge. *Heather smiles at Alejandro, to which he so kindly reaturns. Duncan smiles at Gwen, and winks,while she looks away! Trent looks at Courtney when she's not looking* OH LIKE I'M GONNA LET YOU CHOOSE WHO TO MARRY! We are gonna do what we did in Niagra Falls the other season! Ah so many memories! Anyway, Chef!<p>

*Chef rolls in the casino machine in*

Chris: But this time, the girls go in!

*The girls, groaning go in the machine*

Chris: OK, Boys go! Alejandro you can go first. *Presses the button, and a picture of Gwen came on*

Duncan: What! *Gwen slides down and Al helps her get up*

Gwen: *Getting up on her own* Er... no thanks... Hehe.

Chris: Duncan, since your girl, is soon going to be in the arms of the ultimate Total Drama munipulater-

Gwen, Duncan, Al and Heather: (In unison) Hey!

Chris: (Ignoring them) You can go next! *Cursing under his breath, he presses the button, which lands on Izzy*

Izzy: Yahooo! So Duncan, I know all about marraigies. I got married to a bear and a sasquatch once. I divorced them when I had to return to TDI- *Chris mutes her as Duncan covers his ears and walks away to which Izzy follows!*

Chris: Geoff, wanna go next? *Geoff shrugs and presses the button. Heather slides down*

Geoff: NO! *Tries to escape but Chef drags him back* No, no, no, no, NO! *Cef throws him at Heather*

Chris: Tyler?

Tylor: *Worridley presses button. Down lands Eva!* *Tyler, whimpers like a little girl* He, huh...

Chris: Harold!

Harold: *Confidently presses button and down lands Beth!*

Beth: Aw, Harold!

Harold: Ahhhhhhh! *Runs away!*

Chris: Cody...

Cody: *Presses button and landing is... Sadie!*

Sadie: Eeeeeee! *Hugs Cody*

Chris: Trent, wanna go next?

Trent: No, I'm good!

Chris: Too, bad, you have no choice!

*Trent presses the button and down comes Leshawna*

Chris: Owen?

*Owen Gulps and pushed the button, down comes Lindsay!*

Lindsay: YaY! I win! *Claps stupidly*

Chris: DJ!

*DJ presses the button and down lands Courtney!*

Chris: Zeke, lets see who the unlucky girl is! *Zeke presses the button and comes down, Sierra!*

Chris: Bridgette, you are going alone on this one!

Gwen: Er... Chris, what is the challendge.

Heather: Yea, Chris, what is it!

Chris: Hehe, Patience! Now, you and your so-called 'spouse' are gonna have babies!

Duncan and Cody: WHAT!

Chris: Not like that! A fake baby and its baby cries alot! So keep it happy and keep it fit. If anything happens to it I know. And if it cries 3 times, you are out! You have to take time with it evenly... you only have to take care of it for 3 hours... so 1.5 hour each. Who ever, the mother or the father, takes the best care... wins a point for thier team. Mothers go first... And Bridgett... you have an extra chance... with the right care... you can win 2 points for the team! GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Who will win? Who will lose. Who's baby will fall out of the hill! Find out on TDRW (Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa) R&amp;R<strong>


	14. Bonus by 21Hugs and Me xD

**This Bonus Chapter is brought to you by... 21Hugs... the biggest DxC fan! With a bit of me... The Biggest DxG FAN! xx 21Hugs I wouldn't read the first pargraph... u no unless u wanna c how you work looks and how I changed it! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney's POV<strong>

It was later that day. Chris had given us an extra hour to plan on how we were to take care of the baby. Speaking of babies...

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked me. I had accidently walked into Duncan and Izzy. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Duncan, can we... talk?" I asked, already knowing what I wanted to say. It had taken a year, but now I finally knew what I had to do.

"Um.. sure? Just don't try anything. I'm still with Gwen, you know." Duncan answered, hesitantly.

"Of course. I'm not blind!" I stated, leading him into the empty boys cabin.

"What are we doing in here?" Duncan asked, worrry etched into his face. I laughed.

"No, I'm not going to try to seduce you. I just want to talk." I said, my face perfectly serious. "Duncan... where did we go wrong?"

"I... I just wasn't feeling it anymore, Princess. It's not like I hate you or anything. I just felt like I needed to move on. Somewhere, deep inside, I still have our memories. I still have you. But now, I have Gwen." Duncan replied, for once without his signature cocky grin.

"So... one day, we might have a chance?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Maybe, I don't know. Princess, you have to understand. We met on a reality show. Neither of us even thought it would last more than a year. I'm not the last person you'll love. There are other people out there that will love you. Some closer than you think." Duncan said, knowingly. Even he was now getting emotional.

"Can we have.. one last kiss? For closure? I think that's what I need. Even now, I think that that's all I ever needed... Closure." As I said this, I felt even more tears spilling out of my eyes. When he said we had a chance... I wasn't sure even her believed himself. I don't think I even believed him. But, we might. Just not soon. I can see now that we really do need time apart. It may be for a year, but it may be for forever. All I know is, we aren't getting together soon.

"Of course. Maybe I need this, too." Duincan answered, leaning in. As our lips met, I knew this was our best kiss ever. THE best kiss ever. As our tears melded, it felt like magic. But it only lasted for a few seconds. It seemed that as soon as we came together, we were pulling apart. Duncan quickly looked away. "Never speak of this. Especially to Gwen." He demanded

He turned to leave but froze. I looked at the door, and there stood a teary Gwen, a hot Alejandro, and a gasping Leshawna and Izzy.

"Er... how much of that did you see?" Duncan said rubbing the back of his neck! Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy had thier babies. I nearly slapped my head, but stopped the urge.

"Oh just the part when you two made out!" She said and ran away.

"Duncan, I didn-" I was interupted by Duncan.

"I know Princess" He said in a small voice. He ran after Gwen as did Alejandro.

"Don't even think about Brain washing her to vote me out, you son of a..." Duncan snapped at Al as he ran after Gwen.

**Gwen's POV**

How could he? And to think! I wanted to grow old with him!

"Gwen! Gwen!" I faintly heard. I just rested my head in my knees. I see a black pad nearby. I walk to it, it must be the sketch pad I couldn't find. I flick through it seeing 400 pgs worth of DUNCAN! I torn out all the pages. I kicked them, I would have burned them if I had fire. Duncan seemed to have found me.

"Gwen..." He trailed off.

"No Duncan" I said. "I don't want to hear your excuse!"

"Look Sunshine" He said. "Just give me a chance to explain" I looked, my eyes still cold

"You have one minute!"

He eplained me the whole thing. And he finished with: "Gwen, trust me, I wanna grow old with you!" He leaned in, but I pushed him away.

"Then why did you say that you and Courtney had another chance?" He grimance.

"Wait how did you know!" He asked.

"Oh didn't you know?" I replied, "Izzy was recording the whole thing!"

"What!" He shrieked. "Look Gwen, right now, you Pasty face is all I wanna see" I sighed and rapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't do it ever again" I would break up with him, but something about him makes me not want to!"

* * *

><p><strong>OK again 21Hugs rote the bit before Gwen showed up!<strong>

**Angel n Devil~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! OMG someone in the review told me that she/he had to do the baby project... I got this challendge Idea frm that... My sis had 2 do that SO FUNNY! She looked so annoyed! This chappy, back to the babies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen + Bridgette + Leshawna<strong>

Bridgette: You know last season, when you were still in the game. Harold gave Tyler mouth to mouth and Tyler kissed back thinking it was Lindsay.

Gwen: Really!

Leshawna: Yea, you shoulda seen his face, when he saw it was Harold

**Lindsay + Beth:**

Lindsay: What am I supposed to do with this? *Holding a soother*

Beth: OK Linds, for the last time, thats to put in the baby's mouth when it cries.

Lindsay: Oh OK! What is it for again? *Beth trips and her baby lands on the roof.*

**Heather + Courtney:**

Heather: So you kissed Duncan? Wow. Thats low. Even for me.

Courtney: No, it was just a closure... it was just to set me free. Gwen tottaly forgave Duncan.

Heather: Of coarse she did... who would hand someone else thier boyfriend. If I were you, I would do it again. Not kiss him, but stay close to him. Throw Gwen off her game and Duncan off his. Its full proof.

Courtney: *Looking taken-aback* Wow people are right. Al is a Male you! *Walks ahead*

Heather: What's that suppposed to mean!

**Izzy:**

Izzy: OK, little one! I am going to show you some crazy gymnastics... be careful. Not too hard now, you'll lean evantually! *She did a cart-wheel baby in hand and the baby and her fell of the cliff*

**_DOWN THE CLIFF!_**

Chris: So I was think- *Baby lands on him* HEY WHO's BAB- *Izzy lands on him*

Izzy: Oh sorry Chris! I was teaching my baby gymnastic!

Chris: Uh-ehehe (moan)

**Eva:**

Eva: Look now you! You are going to be tough like me! Not wimpy like you're brother.

**Sierra:**

Sierra: Lala, Baby, baby go to bed...

**Sadie:**

Sadie: You know baby, I'm going to call you Katie

**1.5 Hour(s) Later:**

**Owen:**

Owen: OK, whats that smell! *Looks at the babies butt* Aw, I don't know how to change it!

**Alejandro:**

Alejandro: C'mon baby! You are going to be handsome like me! Gwen is quite beautiful, but not as sexy as me!

**Duncan:**

Duncan: Izzy, why are you following me!

Izzy: Cause I care about my baby!

Duncan: Its my turn on it!

Izzy: Well, DADY, I think the baby has a leak!

Duncan: I don't know how to change it!

Izzy: Too bad! *Cart wheels off to somewhere else*

Duncan: (Curssing under his breath!)

**Geoff:**

Geoff: Hi little guy! I wish you're mother wasn't such a which! My Girl-friend would be so much better. *Baby starts crying.* What, What, What did I do!

**Tyler:**

Tyler: You are going to be a strong one like me. Not a wimp like your mother

**Harold:**

Harold: OK little guy, I'm going to show you a num-yo trick. *Does the trick and it hits the baby. Its starts crying* Urghh!

**Cody:**

Cody: OK, little guy, you are going to be just like me. big, strong, hot.

**Trent:**

Trent: Alright, little baby go to bed...

**DJ:**

DJ: Aw... hey little guy. I'm DJ, your father...

**Iziekiel:**

Zeke: I'm going to telll you a little story... about me. *Baby starts crying*

**1.5 hour(s) Later:**

Chris: OK, the girls win this one too. OK kids. We didn't sing today. Gwen, I see Tyler pushed you into the river, to get a few laughs, yesterday... you know the no challendge day! *the camera rolls back a clip for when Tyler went up to Gwen being nice to clumsily *Accidently* push her in the river.*

So todays song is yours Gwen! *Music to American Psyco plays*

** What's the problem with the human race**  
><strong>With someone like you<strong>  
><strong>No matter where I turn<strong>  
><strong>I can't escape your double face<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to listen to the radio<strong>  
><strong>Cause they don't know<strong>  
><strong>Or stick around just to hear I told you so<strong>  
><strong>How could we make it without you<strong>  
><strong>I should have known better to doubt you<strong>  
><strong>I thought I'd heard the end of it<strong>

**And now I know how far you'd go**  
><strong>To be the next freak show<strong>  
><strong>American psycho<strong>  
><strong>Cover of the magazines<strong>  
><strong>Patron Saint to troubled teens<strong>  
><strong>Wish I never heard your name<strong>

**Tomorrow could be just another day**  
><strong>Means nothing to you<strong>  
><strong>A misdemeanor or a felony, that's ok<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to wait for a second chance<strong>  
><strong>So take a stance<strong>  
><strong>It's your turn for the spotlight, the big dance<strong>  
><strong>How could we make it without you<strong>  
><strong>I should have known better to doubt you<strong>  
><strong>I thought I'd heard the end of it<strong>

**And now I know how far you'd go**  
><strong>To be the next freak show<strong>  
><strong>American psycho<strong>  
><strong>Cover of the magazines<strong>  
><strong>Patron Saint to troubled teens<strong>  
><strong>Wish I never heard your name<strong>

**They all want to know**  
><strong>What I already know<strong>

**What am I supposed to do**  
><strong>When you know that it's all true<strong>  
><strong>That you stole, that you lied<strong>  
><strong>That you knew<strong>

**Primadonna self absorbed**  
><strong>Wide awake and never bored<strong>  
><strong>Party binge and purge, And see<strong>  
><strong>results of plastic surgery<strong>  
><strong>Spotted at the hottest shows<strong>  
><strong>Interview on Charlie Rose<strong>  
><strong>They all want a piece of you<strong>

**And now I know how far you'd go**  
><strong>To be the next freak show<strong>  
><strong>American psycho<strong>  
><strong>Cover of the magazines<strong>  
><strong>Patron Saint to troubled teens<strong>  
><strong>Wish I never heard your name<strong>

**They all want to know**  
><strong>How far you had to go<strong>  
><strong>and I already know<strong>  
><strong>How far you had to go<strong>

*Through the song, Gwen takes glances at everyone around her*

Chris: Elimination, in 1 hour!

* * *

><p><strong>Well whatya think, R&amp;R, I need another idea tell me please, I'll give ya credit... just massedge me xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, this story is in trouble! Help with challendge IDEAS I need help, massege me or rewiew PLZ! I'll give ya credit... and this is the only story where anything goes... No matter how stupid, how crazy... how romantic... but just keep it from K+ to T... not going on M! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chris: I can not believe the girls won! How did you keep it from crying! SOMEBODY'S BABY FELL ON <em>SOMEONE'S <em>HEAD, for crying out loud! You have voted, but thats too sad, because today is a REWARD CHALLENGE!

Heather: You mean a reward and a elimination challendge?

Chris: Nope! There aren't enough of you, for me to cut each show!

Boys: Yea!

Chris: Girl, you get a 5 day trip to a luxury resort!

Girls: *Cheer*

Chris: OK girls, lets make it more fun, you only get to go if you sing some of TDWT faves. And boys, you only avoid elimination if you sing them with them!

**[I'm lazy I know!]**

**Before we die! (Every one, except Duncan)**

**Come fly with us! (Every One)**

**Greek Mix (Duncan and Gwen)**

**Boyfriend Kisser (Courtney and Heather)**

**Stuck to a Pole (Bridgette, {singing with her toungue tied} Gwen, Heather, Courtney)**

**Oh my Izzy (owen and Gwen)**

**Her real name isn't Blainley (Geoff)**

* * *

><p><strong>OK, that was only my top songs... U're free to add your own... :D IDEAS PPL... don't forget! 21Hugs, anyone plzz!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, thanx for the ideas... I thought TranFlan's idea was the best... thank you! Next day is probably **

* * *

><p><em>5 am:<em>

Chris: OK campers, to breakfast... todays challendge will be a handfull! *they all groan an make way*

**15 minutes later:**

Chris: Todays challendge is Cooking challenge... get in the kitchen and cook me up something disgusting! Girls on one side and boys on other... winning team wins an advantage next challendge! Go, Go, Go!

Heather: OK girls... I got a F- in Home-ec last year... I had to switch to art!

Gwen: Really? Me too! *High five*

Heather: Anyway, I can't even break an egg... so why don't you guys find some thing like nettles or feathers or dead birds... me and Gwen will stay here and make the brunch of disgustingness... whatever you do, come back fast and don't go too deep in... IZZY!

Izzy: OK, OK I won't!

**Confessionals~**

**Gwen: I know, HEATHER! I've never even been able to tolerate her!**

**Heather: So what... Gwen is dealable... and kind of usefull**

**Izzy: BOOM BOOM!**

**Confesionals~**

Trent: OK guys... I say we let Duncan stay here... and we all go look for gross stuff!

Duncan: Hey why do I have to stay here? Now I know disgusting.

Trent: Exactly! If someone can use these ingredints to make disgusting food... its you bro!

Duncan: Fine...

Trent: And as bonus you get to watch Gwen work, Romeo, Just don't spend too much time watching her! and the rest of the guys went off.

o0o0o0o0o

Heather: OK so we have 2 rotten eggs, 1 gallon of pure milk and some chocolate.

Leshawna: (from behinde them, pantinng) And... horse poop... with 2 feathers and some... netles... you owe me big time!

Gwen: Go on Leshawna! *Leshawna smiles and hands everything to Heather*

Heather: Ew put it on the table! *Leshawna frowns and puts it on the table*

Gwen: OK Lets go girls! *breaks the rotten egg and puts it in the bowl with the shells. Puts the fluffy bit of the feathers in with the netles and finishes it off with the bag of horse poop! Heather stirs it in. All of them laugh*

o0o0o0o0o

**60 mins later:**

Chris: OK, Girls, Boys... pick someone from the other team!

Heather: We didn't get the reward yet!

Chris: This is part of the challendge! Now Boys pick first!

Duncan: We pick G-

Alejandro: Lindsay!

Duncan: What the hell dude! *Al rolls his eyes at the love sick punk*

Chris: Lindsay! OK, good choice! Girls!

Gwen: Er...

Heather: How about... Al *smirking*

* * *

><p><strong>Whats in store for the remaining campers! Find out... next chappy! If you review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi thnx for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chris: I will be happy to tell Lindsay and Alejandro that they are safe and are not going to be eating the food! Now this part of the challenge: You have to eat the food you made. The ones who do not puke get to join their SAFE team member. Now, seeing from the next challendge, boys you made a good choice... girls not so good! OK, GO!<p>

Alejandro: Thank you Heather!

*The girls start eating, looking disgusted and so do boys*

**15 mins later:**

*Only Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra, and Geoff remain*

Chris: OK guys! Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Leshawna, Sierra and Owen, go join your team members. *They do as told* Hehe, now your next challendge is... make the disgusting food look like real decent food! And it can't be drinks. OK chef is giving you some bread and a bowl and plate. You have 15 minutes so good luck!

**Girls:**

Leshawna: OK guys... the easiest thing we can do now is soup. In 15 minutes... OK We need water and some vegies.

Gwen: I'll get the water. *Grabs a bucket*

Lindsay: I'll get the vegies. *Runs out the door*

Sierra: I think I'd better get the vegies...

Leshawna: Ya think!

**Boys:**

**Alejandro: OK amigos... one of us have to spy on the girls. I say Duncan do it.**

Duncan: Cool. *Wanders off*

Alejandro: OK boys, lets get cooking!

* * *

><p>Chris: Put down the utensils! *A huge clatter of steel is heard!* OK girls!<p>

*A bowl of greenish soup with a tomato in the middle*

Chris: Soup. Reconiseable. Not bad. Good choice to be done in fifteen minutes. Boys?

*A large plate of whip cream with netles and what looked like dead crickets*

Chris: Pie. Nice choice. But where did you get the whipped cream.

Duncan: Owen brought some!

Chris: Nice! Boys win! Elimination in 1 hour!

* * *

><p><strong>You can decide who goes... I recommend Sadie, Eva or Beth!... but who eva u want!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi thnx fr the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK campers, we didn't have a song today! Gwen, why don't you sing 1 after the elmination!<p>

**Confessionals~**

**Gwen: Beth, she's freaky.**

**Leshawna: Sorry girl, but I gotta agree with the rest, you were being kinda freaky!**

**Heather: Beth of coarse, she is a freak show!**

**Duncan: The boys want Eva gone, but my girl wants Beth gone. The choice is obvious... the oys wont see this, right!**

**Alejandro: She is a strong player, so Eva.**

**Harold: Mlady wants Beth gone...**

**Sadie: Hmmm... I think Beth?**

**Cody: Well, Eva.**

**Courtney: B-bye Heather!**

**Trent: Heather.**

**Confessionals~**

Chris: Wow, even I'm surprised. W..O..W!

Heather: Just say it!

Chris: Fine, kill the drama! Marshmallows for... Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay... also safe... for now... Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan... Getting marshmalows... Harold, Cody, Sadie, Leshawna. Heather... you won't get one... yet! *Heather sighs relieved* Owen, Izzy, DJ, Sierra... There are three of you, but only 2 marshmallows on this plate... Heather... you were the first to puke in the eating bit... preety good reason to vote you off... but, sadly they didn't! *Relieved* Eva, a strong player, good reason for the boys to vote you off... but there weren't enough! Sorry Beth!

Lindsay: Aww, bye! I'm going to miss you!

Beth: Really M-

Chris: half hour show...

Beth: Well bye guys...

* * *

><p><strong>oooo r&amp;R!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi thnx fr the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chris: OK campers, I'm preety much on the same page as you. I have no new challendge today. *smirks* But, I do have a old challendge! Follow me... after you get into your bathing suits. *After 5 minutes they all are standing on the same hill they were in the first episode* Ah, do you remember this?<p>

Sierra: Eeeee! OMG! I can't believe it! The TDI Hill! Anyone got a paperbag I could breath into? *Pants*

Chris: Your challendge is the same. Jump off the cliff into the saftey zone. But this time, the water is infested with... crocs, sharks, Killer whales, sea loins, you name it! *The Campers gulp* So, who wants to go first?

Harold: I'll do it! I went to Magic Steve's Swiming Camp. And got tr- *Duncan picks him up and throws him down*

Duncan: *Everyone looks at him* What? He wouldn't jump!

Harold: ! *Lands just outside the ring*

Geoff: oooo..Does that still count?

Chris: Nope! Hope the little guy makes it before he is buffet. *Harold spots some fins and swims faster. On the hill, Gwen, Duncan and Chris burst out laughing*

Chris: Man I love my job.

Duncan: *Laughs so hard that pushes Gwen off the clif*

Gwen: Aaaaa!

Duncan: Gwen! Sorry babe!

Gwen: (sarcasstically) That makes it better! *Lands outside the ring and starts swimming. Getting cornered by the sharks*

Alejandro: I'll save you Chica!

Duncan: No! *Jumps followed by Alejandro*

Alejandro: *Gets on the boat that takes him to shore*

Duncan: *Landing in the ring* I'm coming Gwen!

Harold: Not funny now, is it. Gosh! *Swims up to shore*

**On top of the hill:**

Bridgette: I'm comming Gwen.

Eva: Me too.

Chris: Anyone else? *Campers shake there heads* OK, Girls 2, Boys 2 and an extra point for Gwen for making so much Drama!

**On shore:**

Duncan: Gwen! Gwen! *Gwen lies shaking, unconsious.* Who knows mouth to mouth?

Al and Harold: I do.

Duncan: You do it Doris.

Harold: Why not Alejandro?

Duncan: Haha, no! The only way his lips are touching my girls' is over my dead body!

Eva: Talk about possesive.

Tyler: Yea! **[they've all made the jump, Courtney and DJ chickened out]**

Geoff: Dude, whats the problem?

Duncan: I like her, alot, OK?

Girls: Awww.

Bridgette: Thats so sweet.

Duncan: I am not sweet.

Heather: Hello! Someone do it. We do not need to lose someone on our team.

Harold: I'll do it. *Gives mouth-to-mouth and Gwen wakes up, hugging Harold*

Gwen: Wow you saved my life!

Harold: ehehaheh.

Duncan: Gwen! Your OK!

Gwen: Yea, no thanks to you!

Duncan: So, you're not talking to me?

Gwen: Clap, clap!

Chris: C'mon people, get a move on! Girls are leading **b**y one point!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, You lyk R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
